Taking Risks
by blackindigocat
Summary: An alternate Waige like ending to Crossroads (1x20)


Walter dashed away after signaling a thank you to Toby for his advice. He was going to tell Paige or he was going to try for that matter. Walter got in his car and drove to Paige's apartment where he looked up into her window. She was serving Ralph his dinner and they were both smiling. Walter slowed down as his nerves filled him. What was he going to say? What was she going to say? But Toby was right, he had to take risks, if he didn't he would lose Paige to Drew. Walter opened the door to the apartment complex and ascended the stairs towards Paige's unit. After strolling down the hall, he knocked lightly on her door. The door swung open and Paige was standing with her hair down in sweatpants and tee-shirt. No matter she was still gorgeous. "Walter?" She asked.

"Paige." He responded wanting to say so much more but only able to utter her name.

"What are you doing here?"

Walter ran his hand through his hair and replied "I...um came t-to tell you, y-you are an incredible asset to the t-team and..."

"And?" Paige asked a bit curious what Walter was going to tell her.

"And I c-care about you, you matter to me Paige."

Paige wrapped Walter in an embrace and replied "I care about you too, now come in." Paige replied after ending the embrace and ushering Walter inside. The first thing he did was look around the apartment Ralph was on the couch playing video games. Paige kissed her son's forehead "Ralph sweetie, it's time for bed Walter we'll say good night you."

Ralph jumped up and down at the sight of Walter and hugged him "Walter!"

"Hey Ralph, just do what you mom said and then I put you bed." Ralph got himself ready for bed and tucked Ralph in and stroked his forehead before shutting off the lights and closing the door. Walter exited the room and sat on Paige's couch while he waited for her, his palms grew sweaty and he felt nerves as he waited. Paige arrived with two glasses and bottle of wine. "After a case like today's, I figured we could use something to relax."

Walter swallowed back afraid to reject Paige's offer of alcohol. Paige poured them both glasses of wine and handed Walter his glass. He took a small sip. At first taste it burnt his throat and tasted awful so he set the glass down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Paige turned to face him still holding her wine glass "So what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" Paige asked smiling.

"I uh..."

"Walter?" Walter was at a loss of words as he gazed into Paige's eyes before he suddenly seized her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

* * *

Paige was in shock, joyful shock. Maybe exposure to alcohol was causing this. But then she remembered Walter had only drank one sip before placing the wine glass on the table. They broke apart when air became necessary and Paige noticed her wine had spilled all over her sweatpants. She watched Walter's cheeks flush red as he glanced at her sweatpants. "I'll get that..."

Paige smiled and laughed as she herself blushed "It's no need Walt I can handle it."

"Paige it was my risk that caused this let me make up for it."

Paige would simply replied ok if she hadn't been listening as closely as she was "Risk? What do you mean Walter?" she asked a look a confusion filling her face as she took Walter's glass of wine and sipped from it by mistake.

"Earlier today you said take risks for the people you love. Then...um after you left Toby repeated the same words to me."

Paige froze, had Walter just admitted he loved her? Paige's eyes filled with tears as she whispered his name "Walter?"

"Paige?" Paige pulled him in for a short soft kiss. She tasted salt that she could tell was caused by her own tears. Before pulling away she whispered "I love you too."

They spent the rest of the night on Paige's couch and when Paige grew tired Walter let her fall asleep in his arms her lips brushing against his elbow. Toby had been absolutely right, taking risks did pay off especially when it regarded Paige, the woman who'd showed him the world of emotions. Love was real and he knew it because he was in love with Paige Dineen.


End file.
